dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Potential Unleashed
(aura) |similar = Unlock Potential Super Saiyan 3 }} Potential Unleashed, also called Ultimate form, is a powerful transformation that is usable by someone who has undergone Old Kai's Unlock Ability. As a result of this, the user enters into a state that brings out their full dormant potential and focus it to push their power well-beyond their normal limits. Overview Appearance When Gohan transforms into his Ultimate state, his appearance does not undergo drastic changes unlike the Super Saiyan forms. His hair remains black but gets slightly more defined with the tips of the hair shining with white, his bang slightly grows long and it goes from the left to the right side. In Dragon Ball Super, Gohan does not have his bang until powering-up. His eyes become more sharper and outlined, showing noticeable intensity and sternness similar to his Super Saiyan forms. In the Dragon Ball Xenoverse series and in Dragon Ball Super, this transformation gives Gohan and Future Warrior a vivid white aura and they become whitish. Usage and power While normally taking roughly a day to perform and complete the ritual by Old Kai, Gohan's exceptionally immense dormant capacities required Gohan to continue for several more hours. Once finished, Gohan was instructed to power up as if to transform into Super Saiyan - but to throw in a kiai while doing so. Upon doing so, Gohan's form remained unchanged. Old Kai then explained that Gohan harnessed so much power naturally, he didn't need to transform. Proving this, Gohan's Potential Unleashed power was stated to be greater than that of Super Saiyan 3 GotenksWhat's Boo Doing?!, through Goten and Trunks conversation. Due to being his fully unlocked potential, his full power in his Potential Unleashed state grants him power at least on the level of a hypothetical Super Saiyan 3 form achievable by Gohan. After a reunion with Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo, Gohan quickly overcomes Super Buu with little effort. As Super Buu became unable to land a single damaging hit on Gohan, who simply dodges and blocks all of the attacks and subsequently pummels the monster mercilessly, Super Buu proceeds to blow himself up in an attempt to kill Gohan. However, Gohan succeeds in escaping the explosion along with Piccolo and the boys. Super Buu returns one hour later, insisting on finishing his fight with Gotenks before battling Gohan. However, once the boys fused into Gotenks, they, as well as Piccolo, are absorbed by Super Buu. With his new power, Super Buu resumes his fight with Gohan. While Gohan's strength is still able to fight on par with Super Buu's own accumulated might, using Piccolo's superior combat skills and intellect, Super Buu plays mind games with Gohan to throw him off and quickly gains the upper hand and systematically wear Gohan down. Realizing that Gohan was now against the odds, a newly revived Goku suddenly arrives, prompting the use of Potara Earrings for fusion. However, Gohan fails to catch the earring and by the time he found it, Gotenks had defused inside Super Buu's body, prompting the Majin to absorb Gohan and become more powerful than ever. In the manga version of Dragon Ball Super, Gohan powered up into his Potential Unleashed state in order to fight against the God of Destruction Beerus, however, he was easily incapacitated by the god. Later, Gohan goes Super Saiyan during the Super Saiyan God ritual in order to allow his father to ascend to Super Saiyan God. During Frieza's revenge, it was shown that despite manifesting his true potential, regular training is still required to keep up his peak performance as, during his battle against the resurrected Frieza and his army, Gohan could no longer draw out his full potential and lost much of his power after focusing purely on his education. In the anime, against Shisami, Tagoma and Ginyu, he was noted to still be stronger than Piccolo despite having lost access to his full potential. In order to gain greater power Gohan goes Super Saiyan and effortlessly defeats Ginyu after he accessed Tagoma's full power. Gohan noted that maintaining Super Saiyan form with his diminished conditioning caused a considerable strain on his body, preventing him from using it for long. Training with Piccolo in anticipation for the Tournament of Power, Gohan forces himself to fully reawaken his Ultimate state. Upon doing so, Gohan has able to swiftly gain the upper hand over Piccolo when the latter swarmed Gohan with clones, whereas before Piccolo could easily defeat Gohan one-on-one despite transforming into Super Saiyan 2. When Gohan dropped his guard, however, Piccolo still managed to strike him in the back. Gohan later fought Goku on par with this power in a practice battle royal. When holding back, Gohan was roughly on par with Super Saiyan 2 Goku. When Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue and Gohan used his full Potential Unleashed power, he was able to hold his own against his father, but was beaten in one hit when Goku powered himself up with Kaio-ken. Names for Gohan in this form *Final Warrior Gohan *Mystic Gohan *Mightiest Gohan *Strongest Warrior Gohan''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, 2002 *Super Gohan (''Chou Gohan)Daizenshuu 7, 1996 *Ultimate Gohan''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series *Potential Unleashed Gohan''Dragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 Super Saiyan Even after taking on his Potential Unleashed state, Gohan has shown that he is still capable of furthering powering up into his 'Super Saiyan' form, thus making him even stronger upon doing so.IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' In the original version of the Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods film Gohan transformed into his Potential Unleashed state, and then even further into a Super Saiyan, using the form to combat Beerus. Movie appearances In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, Gohan uses his unlocked potential to battle the evil monster Hirudegarn but is eventually taken down by the monster's immense power. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Gohan uses his Ultimate state to engage the God of Destruction Beerus, briefly putting him into a Full-Nelson only for it to be reversed. Gohan is then swung around and is forced to collide heads with Mr. Buu. Beerus then proceeds to take Gohan down with a heavy kick to the abdomen. Video game appearances Gohan can use this power in Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, the ''Budokai'' series, and the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. In the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Future Gohan receives the same power up that present Gohan receives. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name Potential Unleashed and is one of Gohan's Transformation Ultimate Skills available in his 2nd Skill set, the power boost given by the Potential Unleashed transformation is exactly the same as Super Saiyan 3 and it gives unlimited Ki. The Future Warrior also can have their potential unlocked by the Elder Kai in the third DLC, but their power is called Unlock Potential as opposed to Potential Unleashed. The Future Warrior must first reach Level 93 in order for Elder Kai to use his ritual to unlock their potential. During the ritual the Warrior must sit still like Gohan did for a certain length of time. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 the technique appears once again under the name "Potential Unleashed" and is an available as an Awoken Skill transformation for the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) regardless of their race once they complete Advancement Test Quest 06: "Final Advancement Test - Super Class" which is unlocked after the Future Warrior has achieved a "Z-Rank" in the first five Advancement Tests. Interestingly, it is unlock after completing the final test and Elder Kai's ritual is not used (though it should be noted that Elder Kai runs the Time Patroller Academy and oversees each test). Trivia *In Dragon Ball GT, Gohan briefly appeared identical to how he appeared during his battle with Super Buu while watching the battle with Omega Shenron. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Magic techniques Category:Techniques Category:Transformations